The present invention relates to a slide switch, and more particularly to a simplified switch structure.
A prior-art switch of the pertinent type is shown in FIG. 1. Referring to the figure, a terminal plate 1 has three terminals 2, 3 and 4 riveted thereto, and a movable contact piece 5 may move into engagement with the terminal. The movable contact piece 5 is attached to a slider 7 with a compression spring 6 received on its central part, and the resultant slider 7 is guided within a switch case 8 so as to perform sliding movements along the plate 1. A leaf spring 9 moves along with the slider 7. When the top 10 of the spring 9 has come to engage notches 11 provided in the switch case 8, the movable contact piece 5 is held in a position where the terminals 2, 3 and 4 are held open. When the slider 7 has moved rightwards or leftwards to stop in engagement within the switch case 8, the movable contact piece 5 short-circuits the terminals 2 and 3 or the terminals 3 and 4. With such structure, since the leaf spring 9 is required for stopping the movement of the slider, the number of components increases to that extent, and an additional stage of assemblage is needed. Moreover, both the end parts of the movable contact piece 5 must be formed nearly in the shape of right angles. When the end part touches with or separates from the terminal 2 or 4, an arc electric may be produced to locally roughen both the movable contact piece and the terminal and to adversely affect the feeling of a switching operation.